Electric motors are ubiquitous and come in a plethora of various forms adapted to perform an ever-increasing gamut of applications. From the humble beginnings of Faraday's 1821 demonstration of a current carrying wire rotating around a permanent magnet, electric motors have developed in performance, configuration, and range of power and complexity. Today they may be found by way of limited examples in such disparate applications and environments as children's toys, perambulating, swimming, and flying robots and micro-robots, flying drones, submarines, ground vehicles, and spaceships.